I don't remember you
by Bookw0rm
Summary: Kate goes off on a walk by herself, and Jack get's worried when she doesn't return, so Jack and Sawyer go off to find her, but will she be alright?
1. Chapter 1

Walt ran through the jungle as fast as he could, "Vincent!" he shouted, he stopped, he heard barking about ten feet away from him, he looked in the direction and Saw Vincent halfway up a tree, trying to get a rabbit. "Vincent!" he shouted as he rushed over to him and hooked the leash up to his caller and started pulling him back to the beach.

"Walt! Where have you been?" Michel demanded as soon as Walt returned. "I have told you a thousand times, never to go anywhere without telling me first!"

"Sorry dad, Vincent got away-"

"I don't care about your damn dog!" Michel shouted.

Walt stood there staring at his dad, why did he hate him so much? Walk glared at him and walked away.

"WALT! I'm not done!" he said as he followed him.

"Poor father and son" Charlie said as he looked down at Aaron, then back up at Claire.

"Yeah…" Claire agreed.

"Well, not much we can do about it"

"I guess not, but Walt was only looking for his dog…"

Charlie nodded. "Yup, that's life I guess"

----

Kate was helping Jack wrap up Shannon's leg that she had sprained, when Hurly ran up to them. "Dude, Brandon was picking some fruit and fell out of the tree, he's bleeding pretty bad man"

Jack sighed, would just one day ever go right? One day! "I'll go get him"

"No, I will" Kate said as she stopped him, "Be right back"

----

Sawyer was wondering through all his stuff, well maybe not all of his stuff, but the stuff he had in his tent, he pulled out a baseball and a mitt he had never seen before, he tried to put the mitt on but it was to small.

"Can I try it on?" Walt asked.

Sawyer turned to Walt who was standing in his kinda doorway. "Why? What would you do with it?"

"Play with it"

"Whatever" Sawyer said as he handed it over to him. "Now go, shoo!"

"Thanks!" he shouted and hurried off.

----

Thirty minutes later Locke and Walt were carving a baseball bat. "It looks great!" Walt said.

"Yes it does" Locke agreed. "If you come back tomorrow, It'll be done"

"Thanks!" he said as he hurried away.

----

Kate had brought Brandon back to Jack, he was fine, she was sitting on a cliff, about four miles away from the caves, her view over looked the beautiful beach, the sun was setting, and the tree leaves rustled because of the wind, she sat there smiling, it was beautiful.

She decided that she should get back to the caves before it got to dark, she stood up, all of the sudden a big bird looking creature flew over her head, causing her to jump slightly, her feet left the ground and she started falling, she grabbed a rock stinking out of the cliff, it was cutting her hand holding onto it, the blood ran down her arm and onto her shirt. _That's my last clean shirt!_' She thought to herself, why was she thinking about that? She was hanging over a cliff!

She groaned at the pain, she had been hanging here for three minutes, her hand was hurting worse, and worse, she finally couldn't take it anymore, and she dropped to the ground.

----

"Do you know where Kate is?" Jack asked as he walked over to Claire and Charlie.

"She said she was going for a walk… why?" Claire asked.

"She's not back yet"

"I'm sure she just lost track of the time, she's probably heading home now" Charlie said.

"I guess…" Jack said, he headed back to the caves to check on Shannon and Brandon, Kate might be back by the time he got there…

----

Kate wasn't back, she didn't come back all night, Jack tied his shoe's tightly, he was going after her, it wasn't like her to not come back at night.

"Where ya going doc?" Sawyer asked as he walked over to him.

Jack looked up. "Going to see if I can find Kate"

"What do you mean?" Sawyer asked.

"She went on a walk last night, she didn't come back"

"That's not like freckles…"

"I know" Jack said as he stood up. "See ya later"

"I'm coming too" Sawyer said.

"I don't need you"

"Listen doc, I know your trying to be a hero and all, but I'm coming, if she sprained her ankle and can't walk on it, you need some help carrying her back"

Jack sighed he was right. "Bring a couple water bottles…"

----

Jack and Sawyer had been walking through the forest for about an hour. "Are these her shoes?" Jack asked as he looked at the ground.

Sawyer bent over. "Yeah"

Jack nodded. "She has small feet"

Sawyer chuckled. "You been staring at her feet"

"No!" Jack said. "I mean, look at the footprint! It's small"

"Right" Sawyer said as he followed the trail.

After another ten minutes of walking, the stopped, they were on the edge of a cliff.

"Wow" Sawyer said.

"It's pretty"

"No wonder freckles comes here"

Jack smiled. "But I don't see her here" he said, he looked down below him his eyes grew big. "KATE!" He shouted.

----

**_So, what do you think? Please review! Just to let you guys know, I'm not on the computera whole lot, so it mught take a while to update._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the reviews guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry it's short, been very busy!** _

_----_

_Last time on 'I don't remember'._

After another ten minutes of walking, the stopped, they were on the edge of a cliff.

"Wow" Sawyer said.

"It's pretty"

"No wonder freckles comes here"

Jack smiled. "But I don't see her here" he said, he looked down below him his eyes grew big. "KATE!" He shouted.

_And now the next chapter!_

Jack quickly looked around for a way to get down, Sawyer found one and was almost already down, Jack quickly followed him down part of the cliffs, that was almost just like stairs, Jack ran to Kate's side. "Oh God!" he shouted as he looked down.

"What's the matter with her?" Sawyer asked worried.

"She must have fallen" Jack said, he felt her legs and arms for broken bones.

"So?"

"She has a broken arm" Jack said, he moved her head.

"Ouch" Sawyer said as he looked at the big gash in her head. "That's gonna leave a mark"

That's not good!" Jack began to pull off his shirt, he wrapped it around her head. "It's going to need stitches"

Sawyer nodded, and they both hurried back to the caves with Kate in Jack's arms.

----

"What happened to her?" Charlie asked as he rushed over to Sawyer and Jack.

"Is she alright?" Sayid asked as he hurried to help.

Jack ignored the questions, and laid Kate carefully down on a handmade bed thing that Locke had carved.

"What happened?" Sun asked as she walked over.

"I think she fell off a cliff" Jack said. "People, we need to back up ok?"

----

Jack had wrapped her arm up with two sticks on each side, and tied strips of fabric tied together, her head was cleaned and wrapped in a clean shirt, Jack was sitting next to her, Kate wasn't a careless person, she wouldn't just fall off the cliff would she?

"How is she?" Sawyer asked as she walked over to him.

"I don't know for sure, she might lose her memory"

"Crap" Sawyer muttered. "Because of that damn gash?"

"Yeah" Jack said. "Because of that damn gash…"

----

"Come on Kate, you have to wake up, please wake up!" Jack said, he wanted to grab her and shake her until she woke up, but he knew that wouldn't change anything. "Kate… please"

An hour later, Jack was still by Kate's side when Charlie walked over to him. "Hey"

"Hey" Jack said as he looked up.

"You need some rest"

"I know-"

"Go get some rest" Sun said as she walked over to them. "I'll watch Kate"

Jack sighed, he knew he wasn't going to win this battle. "Ok…" he said as he got up slowly and walked over to his bed, and instantly fell asleep.

----

"Jack! Jack!" Charlie said as he started shaking him. "Sun said to get you, she said that she things Kate's waking up"

Jack jumped up and rushed over to Kate and Sun, Kate was stirring and shaking. "Thanks for waking me up" Jack said.

Sun smiled. "I know that you would never forgive me if I didn't"

Jack touched Kate's head she had a small fever. Kate's eyes fluttered open she stared straight in front of her, she blinked a couple of times, trying to get used to the darkness.

"Kate, are you ok?" Jack asked. "How do you feel?"

Kate turned to him, who was this man?

"Kate? Kate? Do you remember me?" he asked, and prayed she would.

Kate blinked a tear away and shook her head no.

----

_Hope you liked it!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you all for the reviews! I love you! And I'm glad you like it so far, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

----

_Last time on 'I don't remember you'._

"Kate, are you ok?" Jack asked. "How do you feel?"

Kate turned to him, who was this man?

"Kate? Kate? Do you remember me?" he asked, and prayed she would.

Kate blinked a tear away and shook her head no.

_And now the next chapter!_

Jack stared at her she didn't remember him. "Do you remember anything?"

Kate thought for a second, then slowly shook her head again, pain shot through her head, why couldn't she remember anything? What had happened? Who was she? Who was he?

Jack sighed, this wasn't good at all, and it could be a while before she got her memory back, if she ever got it back. "Nothing?"

Kate shook her head again.

"Great" he muttered. "Are you hurting?"

Even though she was, she shook her head 'no'.

"Ok, try and drink some water" Jack said as he held up a water bottle to her mouth, Kate took a couple gulps, but pulled her head away. "You have to drink more"

Kate shook her head; she wanted to know what happened! Who was she? She gathered her name was Kate, but who was Kate?

"Shouldn't you tell her about herself" Charlie asked. "That's what I did with Claire, she has some flashbacks"

Jack looked over at him.

"Sorry, just trying to help" Charlie said and hurried away.

Jack sighed, he was right; she probably had a million questions going through her mind. "Hi" he said. "Your probably wondering what happened, and who I am, right?"

Kate nodded her head.

"Ok, my name's Jack, your name is Kate, we were in a plane crash to L.A, flight 815, and we've been here for over two months, and I guess you went on a walk last night, and didn't come back, so we went to try and find you, and I guess… you fell off a cliff"

_Fell off a cliff?_

"And there are a couple dozen other survivors on this island…" Jack said, even though he was a doctor, he didn't really do stuff to help people get their memories back. "You try and get some sleep, ok?"

Kate stared at him, and slowly nodded her head.

"Ok" Jack said as he scooted back a bit, and then watched her fall asleep.

----

Kate woke up, where was she? Oh, yeah, on a island, she was in a plane crash, or so the man named Jack said. Kate sat up slowly, Jack was sleeping a couple feet from her, who was he? Was he her husband or something? Boyfriend? Brother? She pushed the thoughts away and stood up, her arm didn't hurt as much today, but her head did, her head hurt just like it had hurt the day before, she walked slowly and quietly so she wouldn't wake up anyone, away out of the caves.

She followed a trail made of footprints and found herself on a beach, a very beautiful beach. She smiled slightly.

"Good to see you up freckles" Sawyer said as he walked over to her.

She turned around, was he talking to her?

"How'd you manage to fall off a cliff?" he asked.

Kate stared at him, and slowly walked away.

"Freckles?" he called after her.

She ignored him and kept walking, she found a nice shady spot and sat down, she rested her head on the tree, and drifted off to sleep.

----

Jack woke up and looked at the empty bed in front of him, "Kate?" he called out. "Kate?" he stood up and looked around the caves. Where would she have gone? The beach?

----

Jack looked around on the beach he didn't see her.

"Who you looking for?" Sawyer asked.

"Kate…" Jack said.

"She was here bout an hour ago, went thataway" Sawyer said as he pointed to the direction. "She was acting weird though…"

Jack turned to him. "She lost her memory" he said.

Sawyer's jaw dropped slightly. "Now that's a sad story" he said, and walked back into his tent.

Jack walked down the beach, he saw her, laying next to a tree, he smiled and walked closer. But as he got closer his smile disappeared, and he ran to her side.

_**So, what happened? Find out in the next chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you all so much! I'm glad you like it! I just hope you will like the whole story! PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR ALL THE SPELLING MISTAKES, I am only 13!**_

_Last time on 'I don't remember you'._

"Who you looking for?" Sawyer asked.

"Kate…" Jack said.

"She was here bout an hour ago, went thataway" Sawyer said as he pointed to the direction. "She was acting weird though…"

Jack turned to him. "She lost her memory" he said.

Sawyer's jaw dropped slightly. "Now that's a sad story" he said, and walked back into his tent.

Jack walked down the beach, he saw her, laying next to a tree, he smiled and walked closer. But as he got closer his smile disappeared, and he ran to her side.

_And now the next chapter!_

----

"KATE!" He shouted. "Oh god" he muttered as he leaned over her, her wrist were bleeding really badly, and a knife laid next to her, her face was white, what Jack would have imagined snow whites skin would look like. Jack took off his last clean shirt and wrapped it around her one of her wrist, and tried to wrap it on the other one. "SAWYER!"

Sawyer was just sitting back in his chair, reading a book about cars, when he heard his name being called. "What is it now?" he muttered as he stood up and started walking down the beach. "SAWYER!" it was Jack, and Jack was looking for Kate, so… Sawyer started jogging, he saw Jack leaning over someone, Kate! Sawyer began to run, he saw the blood leaking through the shirt. "What-"

"Sawyer! Give me your shirt!" Jack ordered, as he pressed harder on her wrist.

Sawyer stood there for a second, then quickly took off his shirt and pressed it on her other wrist. "What the hell happened here?"

"She slit her wrist!" Jack shouted.

"Why?" Sawyer asked.

"You're asking me? That's what I want to know!" Jack shouted. "We have to stop the blood"

Sawyer nodded.

"You have to press hard on her wrist" Jack said.

Sawyer glanced at him, then pressed harder.

"We have to get her back to the caves" Jack said. "Tie it tightly, ok?"

Sawyer obeyed him.

"Come on" Jack said as he stood up and slowly lifted Kate up into his arms.

----

Kate woke up to the noise next to her, she could hear a few people asking questions about Kate, her. Why was she here? She should have been dead! Kate opened her eyes, she was facing Jack, she groaned and rolled the other way.

"Kate!" Jack shouted. "Kate look at me!"

Kate slowly turned to him.

"I wanna know, why someone I know, someone I respected! Someone I thought I knew, would do something so stupid!"

Kate tried to hold back the tears, but a couple slipped down her face. "I-I had a flashback…"

"What was it?"

Kate licked her lips, police cars surrounded us-"

"Us?" Jack asked.

"A guy, I think he was a friend… I was the one the police wanted, I told him to get out, he wouldn't, so I sped on the gas, and the police shot at us, I crashed, and turned to him…" Kate started crying. "He was dead, and I thought, I don't know who I am, and what else I did, but I knew I didn't deserve to live"

Jack stared at her. "Oh, Kate" he said. "I don't know who you were before the plane crash, but I do know you are important, and we need you"

"No you don't" Kate said.

"Yes we do"

"Why?" Kate asked.

Jack swallowed. "We just do…"

----


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later…

Jack was sitting on a rock, about 20 feet away from Kate, she was standing in the water, letting it come up to her knees, he hadn't let her out of anyone's sight lately, she hadn't talked ever since the day she tried to kill herself, he wanted the old Kate back, he was scared, scared of what she might try to do to herself again, but he wasn't in her shoes, he didn't know what she was going through, she had killed a man, or at least she thought she had.

Jack just stared, she hadn't really gone anywhere besides that rock, she would just sit there for hours, but Jack made sure someone was always around.

"Jack! Wanna play?" Walt asked as he held up a baseball bat.

"Where'd you get that?" Jack asked.

"Mr. Locke made it, so wanna play?"

Jack shook his head. "No, not this time, thanks"

Walt nodded, and ran away.

What was Jack going to do with her?

Kate held her head, she kept on having flashbacks, she remembered shooting someone, in a bank, and another one when someone was screaming for help at the sight of her. Kate just wanted to know who she was, and if she was really that bad. She looked down at her wrists, a scab was growing over the cut, and it looked really nasty.

"H-hey" Claire said as she walked over to Kate holding Aaron.

Kate looked up. "Hey…" she said slowly.

"Umm, I know you lost your memory, but we were friends, and I just wanted to let you know, that I know what you are going through" Claire said as she adjusted Aaron in her arms.

"Thanks, but how could-"

"I lost my memory on this island too, apparently I was kidnapped by a man named Ethan"

"Did you get your memory back?" Kate asked.

Claire smiled. "I didn't lose all of it, just after we crashed, but yes, I remember stuff now"

"Good… what's his name?" Kate asked.

"Aaron"

"I…"

"What?"

"I don't know, I wanted to say that was my dad's name, but I don't know that" she said with a small laugh.

"You said that before, that is your dad's name" Claire said.

Kate smiled. "Well, at least I kinda know something…"

Claire nodded.

"Do you know anything else about me?' Kate asked.

Claire shook her head. "You didn't talk about your past much"

"Oh" Kate looked down at the ground, was that because there was nothing good to talk about?

Claire smiled. "Well… if you ever need to talk, I'm just up that way" she said as she walked up the beach.

Kate watched her leave, she looked back at Jack, who was staring at her, and it drove her crazy! She shook her head, and walked down the beach shoreline. Jack looked up at her, where was she going? He stood up to follow her, but Hurly ran his way. "Dude! Ben sprained his leg, and he thinks he's gonna die"

Jack looked down the beach, he didn't see Kate anymore. "Umm… ok, I'll go help him, you find Kate and make sure she doesn't do something stupid!" she shouted as he ran towards the caves.

"How can you find someone like Kate?" Hurly asked, then walked down the beach calling her name.

**_So?_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_I would have updated it way sooner! But my computer is broken and I have to use the libraries, but there stinks and I had this chapter ready to be posted on my computer, so this is a rough un edited chapter, but I don't know when I'm going to have my computer fixed, hopefully soon though! Sorry it's short, I only had half an hour…_**

****

----****

A couple hours later…

"HURLY!" Jack shouted. "I told you to find her! Not lose her! She could be anywhere right now!"

"Dude, I looked for her, she's a grown lady she can take car of herself" he said.

"Not in the state she's in!" he shouted as he ran into the jungle.

"I thought we were all in the same state…" Hurly muttered.

----

"Kate! Kate? KATE!" Jack shouted as he ran through the jungle, where would she be? Jack paused for a second then ran as fast as he could to where they had found her, the cliffs…

After running for 30 minutes or so, he reached the cliffs, there was Kate, sitting on the edge, he walked slowly to her.

"You don't have to worry about me jumping Jack" she said.

Jack looked at her in surprise. "Uhh…" she hadn't talked for a couple of days.

Kate turned to him. "I remember… I remembered this spot, I remember a lot of things now, but everything feels… different…"

Jack sat next to her. "I know, its-"

"I don't need to know what it is Jack" she said.

"Do you remember everything?"

"Almost…" she said as she turned to him. "But there was one thing I never forgot…"

"What?"

"That I love you…"

Jack stared at her. "What?"

Kate nodded. "I love you Jack…"


End file.
